


To Infinity and Beyond

by Makamews



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Kinda..., M/M, Multi, Other, Tough Love, s7 did ya dirty, so im fixing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makamews/pseuds/Makamews
Summary: What happened when Shiro did leave for the Kerberos mission? What did Adam do?Adam found a way to get to Shiro, through his own intelligence and hard work, but the garrison refused to allow it.But Adam would go to any lengths to find his fiancé and bring him back home





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> We gonna start it off with Shiro before he left for the Kerberos mission

> This was it, the day before he would leave for the Kerberos mission. He could barely believe it, he was really going, he was really going to be able to go on this mission and do things others WISHED they could do. It had been a few weeks since the announcement of the groups absence while they were gone, and where they’d be heading off to. It was something Shiro had always dreamed about doing, worked so hard to reach, and he actually achieved his goal. But at what cost? Ever since the talk about the Kerberos mission, Adam had acted strangely around him. They had a minor argument, and ever since, adam had grown distant with him. Least to say it was killing Shiro on the inside, and he wanted to make it up to Adam somehow, and apologize for what had happened or whatever was going on between them. He knew fully well that Adam didn’t want him going on that mission, hell they were supposed to get married in April, but now that would have to be pushed back until Shiro got back.

 

With Adam being such the planner he is, he was sure pushing their wedding back set the male off completely. He just wanted Adam to know that nothing would ever stop him from loving Adam and appreciating everything The said male has done for him. But how to go about expressing that?

 

“ yo, Shiro, you there?” A few snaps came, pulling Shiro out of his trance.

 

“ h-huh? Oh, ya! Sorry Matt, I was just um… thinking…” Shiro chuckled, a light embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks

 

Matt could only smirk as he leaned against the car door. “ dreaming about Adam again?” 

 

“ maybe! When am I not though?” Shiro laughed as Matt joined in.

 

While Shiro played it off as chill, Matt knew the strain on the couples relationship currently. Between their marriage and Shiro going on the mission with him and his dad, he knew going back to their apartment tonight would be extremely rough

 

“ on your way home, you should get something nice for Adam.” Shiro only raised a brow at Matt as the boy chuckled. “ I’m not blind, you’ve both been at each other’s necks since the announcement. I’m sure your both extremely stressed, so it’d be a good idea to get a gift for Adam. It’ll set a good mood off when you get there. Trust me, dad does it allllll the time, especially when he’s late for dinner or he didn’t come back home cause he fell asleep at work.” The two could only laugh at that image. “ I’m positive it’ll lift Adam’s spirits… cause like everyone says,”

 

“ if Adam ain’t happy, ain’t nobody happy.” The two said in unison, snorting and laughing to each other. 

 

“ maybe your right, it would be a good conversation starter too. Hopefully he hasn’t been too busy today where if I come home he’s already in a grumpy mood. Ever since the announcement, Adam had to take the phone job of answering calls concerning internships, scholarships, career work, going to schools for testing and picking kids up, and a lot more… not only does he have his own workload, but mine added on to it.” Just thinking about it made Shiro’s heart crush, knowing his fiancé was going through lord knows how much stress.

 

“ yea, get him something nice then… anywho, I’ll let you be on your way. See you bright and early tomorrow!”

 

The two cadets said their goodbyes to each other, as Matt wished him luck with Adam, before the Japanese man drove off to go home. 

 

——

 

On his way home, Shiro had stopped by a small shop on the side of the rode to pick up some flowers and chocolates for Adam. It felt like Valentine’s Day all over again, but with how much Adam was going through, he deserved the best! The Japanese hurried inside, gently closing the door and placing his garrison jacket on the hanger. He could hear Adams voice down the hallway near their bedroom, possibly in the office from what he could assume. Looking into the empty kitchen, he frowned softly, seeing a plate of Chicken teriyaki with white rice and vegetables left out, just for him. He missed dinner… again… and on his last night to spend with his fiancé. He felt horrible, terrible, he didn’t even know if he could look adam in the eye or if Adam would even want to look at him right now. 

 

Making his way to the office, flowers and chocolate in hand, He gently pushed open the door as it squeaked and Adam’s voice became more audible. The chocolate skinned male was sitting at a large wooden desk, papers thrown everywhere, drawers laying about on the floor as well as slung open, the place looked as if a tornado had blown through. But the worst looking of all was Adam himself.

 

“ yes, sir… I understand the frustration… we had no clue this would occur.” Shiro could hear the screaming over the phone even from far away. “ sir, as I said and keep saying, mr. Shirogane is currently out, he will be out for a year since he will be apart of an upcoming mission to space…” 

 

The male was rubbing his temple, glasses on the table and reflecting the mass amount of emails showing on the computer screen that had come in from just that day alone. “ sir, if you have complaints, please contact the head of department of the garrison. I can’t do anything concerning this situation, trust me, if I could get him to stay, I would.” Adam sighed, finally looking up, bloodshot eyes staring at Shiro. 

 

Shiro knew that Adam’s eyesight wasn’t great, but it wasn’t horrible either. The fact adam had to squint extremely hard to see him and glare after realizing who it was, told Shiro he was in for a big surprise. 

 

“ I apologize sir, I will have to call you back at a later date. I currently have a client with me and another call on the line, so you will have to excuse me. Have a good day.” The screaming didn’t cease until Adam hung up, looking down at the phone, before glancing up at Shiro. “ Sit.”

 

Was all he said as Shiro shakily made his way over to the desk, plopping himself down in the seat. He could feel sweat trickle down his forehead as Adam typed away at the computer, squinting at the screen. The only thing making noise besides the tapping was the balls that clinked back and forth, when one hit the middle, the other would lurch to the side. The tense air about them was suffocating Shiro, he wanted to say something, but felt he had no right or place to do so. Placing the chocolates and flowers on the desk, he reached for the tiny metal cylinder on the desk, beginning to fiddle with it to occupy his time before Adam spoke up. “ how can I assist you mr. Shirogane?”

 

The way Adam said it made Shiro bite his lip. Why was he being so formal? “ um, I don’t need assistance, I actual-“ “ then leave”

 

The words were like ice as he stared at Adam, eyes wide and in shock, as if a deer in headlights.

 

“ Adam, I just wanted to get you something nice and so I got you some lavender flowers and chocolate bon bon. I-um…. i-i just wanted.. heh.. I ahhh… you see I-“ Adam’s cold dead state made it hard for Shiro to get the words out that he wanted to release. “ I just-“ “ Actually  **_I’m_ ** going to stop you right there, cause if you say I one more time I may have to throw something at your head.”

 

“ what I’m trying to say is… I think you're doing amazing and that your handling this all so well! I’m really, um, proud?” Wrong, completely wrong. Shiro said the complete opposite of what he really wanted to say, and the frustration could be seen on Adam’s face. 

 

“ let me ask you a question mr.shirogane,” Shiro fiddled with the cylinder in his hand more. “ do you know the amount of  _ stress  _ and  _ frustration  _ ive been through today? Do you know how many  _ calls  _ and  _ emails _ I have received concerning you? Do you know how I can  _ barely _ see straight or even think right now without losing my mind? I’m running something that you had the responsibility of running. Something that you agreed to doing, and now that you wanna play bigshot and go on this mission,” the cylinder went flying out of Shiro’s hand, bouncing against the desk as Adam snatched it in mid air, squeezing it so hard it gently cracked. “ and because of you, I’ve had to suffer.”

 

Adam started pulling papers together, stuffing them in files as he threw one at Shiro. “ principles are calling, outraged that you promised to come to meet their students and recruit many and now you have to cancel so close to meeting dates,” Adam threw another file down on to the table. “ Universities are losing their shit because the students you picked to come her for internships no longer can because no one has the time or abilities to do internships.” Adam finally slammed the cylinder down, breaking the piece in half. “ and guess who takes all the blame and who is the one who takes all the hurtful words and threats from these people?” Shiro sunk down in his seat, as he watched Adam look at the gifts he brought him. 

 

“ seriously? Lavender and caramel covered dark chocolate bon bons…. you remember that talk we had… first day of our partnership?” The look Shiro have adam gave him his answer. “ about how the two things I’m severely allergic to is-“ “ caramel and lavender….” Shiro mumbled as Adam chuckled. “ is this all just some big joke to you?” Shiro looked up at Adam, his bloodshot eyes, tired and hurt, as he felt his heart being crushed. 

 

“ you missed our last dinner together… didn’t even come to Keith’s opening flight competition… he was  _ devastated _ when he saw you weren’t there. To watch a kid get so upset, that he left in the middle of the award ceremony and not even go get his award. I have no words….” Adam shook his head as tears threatened to drop. “ Do we mean… nothing to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Boi oh boi, wasn’t that a fun ride? Getting all emotional and shit, just wait for the next chapter, who’s ready to cry~


End file.
